


Never Let Steve Harrington Set You Up On A Blind Date (Or Maybe Do)

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post Season 3, Scoops Troop, dustin is a good, imma bout to start writing for this show hardcore man, steve and dustin are bad spies, steve sets robin up on a blind date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: Steve’s smile started growing again. “Also, she’s kind of a badass. She was studying martial arts in fucking Hawaii. She could kick your ass.” He punctuated the last three words, his grin growing more with every syllable, and Robin bit back her smile.She looked down at the paper, a scrawled phone number and address, and sighed, picking it up. “I don’t really have a choice, do I?”“Oh no, definitely not."~~Steve sets Robin up on a blind date with a girl he knew in highschool.It goes...better than expected.





	Never Let Steve Harrington Set You Up On A Blind Date (Or Maybe Do)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a LOT for the Scoops Troop recently, y'all. I love them so fucking much. SO. Fucking. Much. Christ.

The video store door was thrown open with a clattering jingle at 7:39 am, 21 minutes before opening time and too early for Robin’s brain to function properly. Steve slid across the linoleum floor behind the counter, flinging his body up onto the wooden surface with a practiced ease. It was the only smooth thing about him. “Eliza Montgomery.” 

Robin very slowly pulled the lollipop out of her mouth – Steve refused to let her have coffee after the  Sound of Music incident – and stared at him with dead eyes. “What about Eliza Montgomery? Also, who the fuck is Eliza Montgomery? Also also…it’s too early. Shut up.” 

Steve’s eyes were twinkling suspiciously. He slapped a piece of paper on the counter, and that was when Robin saw his lips twitching in an effort to not smirk. “You have a date with her on Friday.” 

Robin regretted putting the lollipop back in her mouth. She nearly inhaled the sucker, yanking it out by the stick and slamming her fist into her chest a few times for good measure. “I… _ what _ ?” she wheezed. 

Steve’s smirk was firmly in place. Smug bastard. “You. Have. A. Date.” 

Breathing easier now, Robin slowly threw the sucker into the trash under the register and pressed the palms of her hands together. “Steve. Did you happen…to maybe think…you should ASK me? Before setting me up on a date?”

His smile faltered just a little. “I mean yeah, but she’s really awesome, plus she’s into girls, and-”

“Ah, yes,” Robin said dryly, a twinge of irritation flaring in her chest. “Because she’s also lesbian we’ll be PERFECT together, personalities be damned. Thanks but no thanks, Harrington.” 

She turned to go stock the new releases, a bitter taste in her mouth. Steve hopped off the counter and settled a hand on her shoulder, turning her gently to face him again and then squeezing both her shoulders with his hands. “Hey. Come on, you should know me better than that by now. Seriously, I think you’d really like her. She was in my grade, she’s back from college. I ran into her getting coffee this morning.”

“Name one thing about her that should interest me,” Robin muttered, trying to ignore the tiny flame of hope in her heart that was clashing very badly with the ball of anger . 

Steve rolled his eyes. “I mean, for one thing, she’s hot as hell. Like…Tammy Thompson levels of hot. But a much better singer.”

Robin scoffed, but it turned into a snort of amusement. Steve’s smile started growing again. “Also, she’s  kind of a badass. She was studying martial arts in fucking Hawaii. She could kick your ass.” He punctuated the last three words, his grin growing more with every syllable, and Robin bit back her smile. 

She looked down at the paper, a scrawled phone number and address, and sighed, picking it up. “I don’t really have a choice, do I?” 

“Oh no, definitely not,” Steve said solemnly , shaking his head. He crossed his arms and tilted his head, face softening. “Seriously, if you don’t want to, I’m totally not going to force you. But I really think you’d like her.”

Robin leaned on the counter and picked up the paper, running her thumbs over the edges for a moment and frowning down at it. She could feel Steve watching her, wary, and she forced herself not to react. She wasn’t used to feeling so vulnerable around him anymore – they’d gotten pretty comfortable with one another since the whole Scoops Ahoy shit. 

It took her a moment to force out the words crawling through her head. “What if…she doesn’t like me?” 

Steve’s scoff was loud, his eyes glittering as he leaned on his elbow next to her. He flipped his hair, obviously kidding, and gave a toothy grin. “How could anyone not?” 

Robin flushed, shoved him, and pocketed the number without further hesitation. “Alright, fine, Harrington. But you’re setting up the new releases for this.” 

Steve jerked upright, giving her a very bad mock salute. “Yes ma’am.” 

“Asshole!” she called, fond, as she went to unlock the front door for the first customers. 

~~

“Oh my god this is not working,” Robin groaned, flopping back into the heaping pile of clothing on her bed. 

Steve stared at her, unimpressed. “We’ve only been doing this for like, five minutes.” 

“Yeah, and you’re an IDIOT.”

“Fair enough.” 

Robin groaned and pressed her hands to her face, dragging them down her skin and leaving the tips of her fingers on her chin. “I just…I’ve literally never been on a date. And  I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.” 

“Let me let you in on something,” Steve said, picking up a jean jacket and eyeing it like  it was a n exploding rat before tossing it in disgust on Robin’s desk chair. “No one fucking does. We all fuck around and pretend like we know what we’re doing when we’re dating, but we don’t. And that’s totally okay. ” 

He paused,  picked up a pair of jeans, and tossed them at Robin, ignoring her indignant squawk in favor of rifling through her tops and pulling out a black tank top. “Took me a long time to realize that,” he said, soft enough that Robin wasn’t sure she was meant to hear it. 

She sat up, then, holding onto the jeans in her lap and taking the tank top from Steve wordlessly.  He ducked into her closet, the sound of clattering hangers ringing through the room, and then came out again, a soft leather jacket Robin had honestly forgotten she owned clutched in his hands. 

He  held it out, head tilted, and smiled when she took it from him. “Trust me. You’ll be fine. Now can we please try these fucking clothes on? We have two hours before our shift starts. You’re going out for  lunch , not to the prom.” 

Robin scoffed, standing up with her clothes gathered in her arms. “As if I’d be caught dead at prom.” 

Steve’s chuckle followed her out the door, and she couldn’t help but think for a moment that she was really, really lucky to have  him. 

~~

“ Whatcha doing?” 

“JESUS MOTHER OF…FUCK, Henderson ! ” Steve wheezed, pressing a hand over his pounding heart and twisting away from the newspaper racks he was hiding behind. “Don’t fucking  DO that ! ” 

Dustin’s grin suggested he didn’t feel at all guilty about nearly sending Steve to his grave. Instead, he sank next to him, peering over the newspaper rack at Robin, who was sitting nervously at the coffee shop across the street. Her knee jiggled, fingers tapping on the tabletop.  “Why’s she so nervous? And why are we spying, exactly?”

“Well she wasn’t exactly going to let me tag along on her date,” Steve said with a roll of his eyes. 

“ Ooooooh ,” Dustin said, his voice teasing. “Who is it with ?” 

“Eliza  Montgomery,” Steve responded, not really paying Dustin attention as he dragged his eyes down the street. 

Silence from his left, and Steve glanced over almost purely because, for as long as he’d known Dustin, he’d never known him to shut up unless it was a life or death situation. He was studying Robin thoughtfully, lips parted, eyes a little wide. Steve frowned, playing back over what he’d said, and cursed. “Oh, shit, fuck, shit. Shit, you didn’t know, fuck that wasn’t my place.” 

Dustin lifted an eyebrow, glancing back to Steve. He shrugged, eyes twinkling. “I mean no, but at least now I know why you were so set against dating her,” he teased. 

Steve shoved his shoulder, playful and admittedly a little relieved (not that he’d ever thought Dustin would be an asshole about Robin being a lesbian), and then slapped him repeatedly. “There! There she is!” he hissed. 

He and Dustin ducked down behind the newspaper boxes as low as they could go, earning them a weird look from a passerby. 

Eliza Montgomery was a tall woman,  dark, with curly brown hair that was nearly black falling all the way to the small of her back.  She was fit, probably from all the martial arts she did (Steve was admittedly a little intimidated by her), and she looked almost as nervous as Steve knew Robin felt. 

Her  heeled  boots clicked on the pavement as she approached, flowing black pants billowing just a little in the wind. Her blouse was a  light blue color, tucked into the waistband of her pants , and she smiled anxiously at Robin as the woman stood. 

“ Robin looks awesome,” Dustin said, soft. 

Steve  blew air through his nose in a laugh. “Yeah, thank me for that.” 

He couldn’t see it, but he could feel the incredibly judgmental and disbelieving look that Dustin was giving him. “Shut up, I actually did pick the outfit!” 

She was wearing the combat boots that Keith had forbidden her from working in, those blue jeans Steve had picked up off the floor, a  dark red tank top they’d found while struggling to put  all her t-shirts (“Who NEEDS over a hundred shirts???” “THEY’VE ACCUMULATED, HARRINGTON. Don’t pretend like you don’t own this many hair products!” “OUCH!”) back in the wardrobe, and the brown leather jacket Steve had found rummaging through the piles. Her hair was loose around her face, and though Steve and Dustin couldn’t hear what she and Eliza were talking about, they could definitely see the  smile on her cheeks. 

The women were careful, Steve could see that watching them. Not touching too much, directing laughter away, eyes following pedestrians. It made him ache, a little. As many struggles as he’d had finding a girlfriend, he’d never had to hide the fact that they were dating from the outside world (except maybe from disapproving parents, but that was a whole other story).  It was a lot to take in, and it made Steve respect Robin that much more.

Eventually they went inside, pausing to let an older couple in first. Robin held the door, laughing at something Eliza had said, and just before she went in, she shot a look over her shoulder, made direct eye contact with Steve and Dustin, and flipped them off. 

The smile on her face be trayed her happiness. 

~~ 

She found them two hours later at the ice cream parlor down the street, where Dustin was valiantly trying to defend his triple chocolate banana and strawberry split from Steve’s prying spoon with cries of “YOU GOT YOUR OWN, YOU BASTARD!” 

Robin slid into the booth next to Dustin, pushing him against the wall, and used her own spoon, procured from the counter by the door, to dig into the whipped cream and cherry on top. “Way better than Scoops Ahoy,” she declared around the treat.

Dustin blinked at her, obviously about to protest, but then a sly grin slid over his face. “Hey Robin.” 

She lifted an eyebrow at him, spoon still in her mouth. Steve was grinning now too, and it was disconcerting.  Very subtly, Dustin lifted a thumb, brushing at his left cheek. Robin’s hand shot up, letting go of the spoon and letting it clatter to the table, to hurriedly wipe the remnants of lipstick off her skin. Her cheeks were bright red. 

“I take it the date went well?” Steve asked, far too cocky for his own good. 

Robin’s eyes flickered to Dustin for one brief second, weighing, and  he handed her a napkin. She smiled, ducking her chin as she swiped at the lipstick mark. “Yeah,” she said to the table, sheepish. “It uh…it went great. We have another one next week.” 

Steve and Dustin whooped and high fived across the table, laughing  when Robin flung the napkin at Steve and buried her head in her hands. “You guys are the  wooorrrsst ,” she groaned. 

Dustin slid his sundae over between the two of them, poking Robin’s shoulder with the end of his spoon. “Nah. You love us. Just like you love  Elizzzaaaaaa ,” he teased in a sing-song voice. 

Robin’s cheeks were  practically on fire as she shoved Dustin, confiscating his ice cream for herself. “Way to keep a secret, Harrington,” she grumbled, shoveling the frozen dairy into her mouth. 

“Nah, I scared the shit out of him while he was spying ,” Dustin said, shrugging. “Not his fault. ” 

“You did NOT scare the shit out of me!” 

“Am I supposed to pretend like you didn’t scream like a little girl, then?” 

“Screw you, Henderson.” 

“I’m not hearing any protest so I’ll take it. Now give me back my ice cream, I was going to SHARE. Not GIVE.” 

Robin hugged the bowl closer to her chest, digging the spoon in as far as it would go. “You know, I think I’ll keep it. I deserve it after you two  _ spied  _ on me.” 

“ Friendly protection!” 

“She’s a martial artist, Steve, she could kick your ass to Pennsylvania without breaking a sweat.” 

“To be fair, most people could,” Dustin mused, sneaking his spoon in under the crook of  Robin’s arm to sneak a bite of his own ice cream. 

“You’re dead to me, Henderson.” 

Robin snorted and set the ice cream back down, sliding it over to Dustin and watching for a moment as he dug in  with delight. She looked back to Steve, who was eyeing her, an apologetic look on his face. She didn’t actually blame him for Dustin finding out; she’d been planning on telling him at some point anyway.  So  she reached a hand out, settled it gently on Steve’s arm . “Thank you,” she murmured, pouring as much sincerity as she could into the sentence. 

Steve  gave her a soft smil e . “Least I could do. After everything.” 

“Would you two stop being sappy and  help me eat this?” Dustin groaned. 

“What happened to “That’s my sundae Steve, get your grubby fucking hands away!”?” Steve taunted, reaching over with his spoon to grab at a  bit of chocolate ice cream. 

Dustin scooted a little closer to Robin, leaning against her side in a way that Robin had come to learn was his way of showing solidarity. She leaned back, picking up her own spoon again and tucking into a slice of banana at the edge. “ I changed my mind, okay asshole? Don’t wait for me to change it back.”

“ He’s got a point,” Robin said, pointing her spoon at Steve’s face and then shoving it into a banana at the bottom of the bowl. “Seriously, how is this so much better than Scoops Ahoy?” 

“It’s not run by an underground Russian mafia?” Steve suggested. 

The three of them paused, thinking it over. Robin nodded. “Good point.” 

“You know, it’s kind of ironic,” Dustin said after a moment of silence. 

Robin looked sideways at him. “What is?” 

“Steve found a second lesbian in the state of Illinois  who just happens to be a perfect match for you. But he can’t even get a date for himself.” 

“Oh my god, I WILL feed you to the next  Demogorgon , Dustin.” 

Robin was too busy cracking up to respond. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are great!


End file.
